Some vehicles include an autonomous operation system under which the vehicle is subject to autonomous operation. In these so-called autonomous vehicles, a human driver may cede control over one or more primary control functions in favor of autonomous operation. In autonomous operation, the autonomous operation system generates a driving plan for maneuvering the vehicle on a roadway based on detected information about the environment surrounding the vehicle. To execute the driving plan, the autonomous operation system operates vehicle systems associated with the primary control functions over which the human driver has ceded control.
In autonomous vehicles, the capabilities of their autonomous operation systems may be leveraged to implement various safety technologies, such as pre-collision systems, blind spot monitors, lane keeping assistants and the like, to provide user assistance other than autonomous operation. This user assistance may, moreover, be provided in non-autonomous vehicles using the same or otherwise similar components typical of autonomous operation systems.